Tout ça grâce à un thé
by unefriteverte
Summary: Une nuit ordinaire sur le Sunny, tous les membres de l'équipage dorment. Enfin, tous sauf un certain bretteur et un cuisinier blond.


_One Piece ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages._

Zoro était en train de s'entraîner à la vigie malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'il y avait déjà passé tout l'après-midi.

Il s'était arrêté à l'heure du repas pour aller manger avec ses nakamas : Luffy et Brook avaient encore fait les idiots et Nami leur avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas – ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux avec une bosse plutôt proéminente sur le sommet du crâne. Le repas avait été, comme la plupart du temps, très agréable : les plats de Sanji étaient succulents, ça, même le bretteur devait le reconnaître.

Quand tous eurent fini, les pirates du chapeau de paille allèrent se coucher. Zoro n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir et comme ce n'était pas le genre à aller dehors laisser les étoiles et la brise le bercer, il avait décidé de retourner s'entraîner un peu.

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'était cependant pas le seul sur le Thousand Sunny qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Un certain cuisinier se défit de ses draps qui lui collaient à la peau et sortit faire un tour sur le pont du navire.

Dehors, son œil qui n'était pas dissimulé derrière un longue mèche blonde fut attiré par de la lumière venant de la vigie. Sanji fut plus intrigué qu'agacé.

« Le marimo de mes fesses s'entraîne encore à cette heure là ?! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre qui indiquait environ 2h10. Il termina la cigarette qu'il avait allumé et rentra dans la cuisine calmement.

Zoro reposa enfin son haltère et s'essuya le visage avec la petite serviette blanche qu'il laissa pendre sur ses épaules. Il avait finalement envie de dormir.

« Un petit peu d'entraînement, ça ne fait jamais de mal » se dit-il. Il s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit cependant à peine quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la vigie s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cuisinier du dimanche ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? » demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

Sanji déposa le plateau qu'il portait aux pieds de Zoro.

« Je me suis fait du thé, et comme j'avais vu de la lumière ici, je t'en ai apporté. Si je t'avais laissé mourir de froid ici, les autres m'auraient probablement viré de l'équipage, répliqua le blond en croisant les bras. Maintenant, si tu n'en veux pas je peux aussi tout garder pour moi. »

Zoro grommela un peu puis finit par se saisir de l'anse de la théière pour se servir une tasse. Il versa bien au départ mais l'embouchure de la théière ne cessant de dévier, le plateau se remplit d'une fine couche de boisson.

Sanji poussa un soupir lourd de sous-entendus, se baissa rapidement, et tenta de prendre l'ustensile des mains du bretteur. Mais comme celui-ci ne lâchait rien, leurs mains se battirent pour la théière quelques secondes.

Cependant, Sanji finit par abandonner – Zoro était bien trop fort – et il oublia de retirer sa main, la laissant simplement reposer innocemment sur celles de son nakama.

Celui-ci ramena brusquement la théière contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? » hurla-t-il, et ses joues virèrent légèrement au rose.

« J'allai te servir, vu que tu n'est pas foutu de te servir toi-même, gros débile. Et puis arrête de brailler comme ça, tu vas finir par réveiller le reste de l'équipage. »

Sanji se sentit un peu vexé mais il tendit à nouveau les mains pour prendre la théière.

« Donne la moi avant d'en mettre partout. »

Zoro finit par céder et tendit l'objet au cuisinier et pesta.

« Pourquoi tu m'apportes du thé de toutes façons...Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! »

Prenant conscience de la grossièreté de sa remarque, il releva la tête en direction du cuisinier, plutôt enclin à s'excuser.

Sanji, qui avait déjà commencé à verser le thé, interrompit son geste. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais Zoro l'entendit déglutir, puis il se remit à verser.

Lorsqu'il eut remplit les deux tasses, il prit la sienne et se recula de façon à se retrouver contre le mur, séparé de Zoro d'environ trois mètres. Le thé bouillant réchauffa la tasse, qui lui brûla les mains. La tasse alterna entre sa main droite et sa main gauche pendant quelques secondes, puis il la posa à côté de lui le temps qu'elle refroidisse un peu. Zoro l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire il avait eu un rictus moqueur lorsque la tasse avait un peu trop chauffé les mains du cuistot. D'accord, ses mains étaient ses uniques outils de travail mais quand même, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi sensible, pensa-t-il.

Le silence devenait pesant. On entendait juste les mouvements des deux pirates qui se tortillaient aussi bien parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de « bonne » position que pour cacher leur gêne.

Zoro, qui ne connaissait définitivement pas les règles de convenance, se saisit de sa tasse et porta le breuvage à ses lèvres, sans s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas le thé, mais il ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de goûter une œuvre de Sanji.

Il se retourna vivement vers le cuisinier dès qu'il eut avalé la première gorgée.

Celui-ci avait déjà vidé la moitié de sa tasse et il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il remarqua l'agitation du bretteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là dedans ? », demanda Zoro surpris par le goût familier. Ce thé était vraiment délicieux.

Sanji rit, mais sans trop faire de bruit car il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

« Allons, tu ne reconnais pas ta boisson favorite ? En plus de ton sens de l'orientation vraiment catastrophique, tu n'as maintenant plus de mémoire ! Laisse moi rire. »

« J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, espèce de sale sourcil bizarre !, il reprit une seconde gorgée, puis une troisième. Ça …. ça ressemble à … du rhum ? », hésita Zoro.

Sanji acquiesça et finit sa tasse, et Zoro fit de même. Il se racla la gorge.

« Hum...Tu...tu as fait ça ...pour …... moi ? »

Le blond, au lieu de répondre, se leva et fit quelques pas rapide vers Zoro afin que celui-ci n'est pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et il s'assit à la droite de l'épéiste.

« Oui. », répondit-il enfin.

« C'était très bon...Je...Enfin, je...Hum...Merci. »

« J't'en prie. », souffla Sanji en fixant ses pieds comme si c'était là qu'il allait trouver un indice sur ce que ressentait son voisin.

Zoro, regardant partout sauf à sa droite, déplaça lentement sa main et vint la poser – on aurait pu faire plus délicat – sur celle de Sanji. Les deux hommes rougirent en même temps, mais Sanji, rassemblant tout son courage, cala sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de son nakama et ferma les yeux. Zoro, quant à lui, adossa sa caboche contre le mur, regarda – enfin – Sanji déjà endormi, et sourit.

« Tout ça à cause d'un thé...Non... tout ça grâce à un thé... », pensa-t-il avant de glisser lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
